warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuzzypelt
|pastaffie = ThunderClan |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath=StarClan |namest = Apprentice: Warrior: Senior Warrior: Elder: |namesl = Fuzzypaw Fuzzypelt Fuzzypelt Fuzzypelt |familyt = Mate: Sons: Daughters: |familyl = Robinwing Dustpelt, Ravenpaw, Chestnutkit Brindleface, Frostfur, Cherrypaw |mentor = Unknown |apps = Patchpelt |livebooks = ''Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks = None }} Fuzzypelt is a black tom with fur that stands on end, yellow eyes, and a thick-furred tail. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :Fuzzypaw is a ThunderClan apprentice. :On their way to the Moonstone, Tallpaw notices a ThunderClan patrol, with two warriors leading two younger cats on a purposeful walk—one of them being Fuzzypaw. After Tallpaw attacks one of the warriors, Dawnstripe nods toward the two younger cats, and assumes that Fuzzypaw and Robinpaw were to go share tongues with StarClan at the Moonstone. Dawnstripe then apologizes to Windflight, and Fuzzypaw peers around Dawnstripe at Tallpaw, and claims that they thought he was a rabbit, with Tallpaw replying that they must had some odd-looking rabbits in the forest. After Dawnstripe lets the patrol go through, Tallpaw is relieved to escape the piercing stares of the ThunderClan apprentices. Yellowfang's Secret He is a warrior of ThunderClan. Crookedstar's Promise Bluestar's Prophecy :As Moonflower emerges from the nursery with her kits to meet Stormtail, Robinwing, Tawnyspots, Thrushpelt, and Fuzzypelt are present with him. Bluekit thinks that Fuzzypelt would be easy to recognize anywhere, as his fur sticks out like a hedgehog's bristles. After their meeting, Fuzzypelt is seen sitting with Robinwing in the shadow of the Highrock. During Patchpaw's and Leopardpaw's apprentice ceremony, Fuzzypelt is given Patchpaw as his apprentice, and Pinestar advises him to listen to Fuzzypelt carefully since he was young but clever enough to teach him how to use his courage wisely. :While Bluepaw and Snowpaw clean out the elders' den bedding, Patchpaw comments that Fuzzypelt said the elders were grumpy, as they couldn't do it for themselves anymore. When Bluepaw catches a squirrel, Fuzzypelt tells Stonepelt, her mentor, that he was lucky to have her. When Goosefeather is about to announce something, Fuzzypelt and Robinwing slide out of the warriors' den, and hurry after Dappletail and Stonepelt. Pinestar then informs Robinwing that Leopardpaw would be part of the battle patrol, and his gaze flicks to Fuzzypelt, and tells them that they would remain behind with Windflight and Tawnyspots to defend camp, in case WindClan counterattacked. :Patchpaw begins to object Pinestar's command, but Fuzzypelt cuts him off by stating that they would defend camp with their lives, if necessary. As they stay in camp, Fuzzypelt and Patchpaw pace around the dark clearing. By the time she re-enters, Bluepaw notices that Windflight and Fuzzypelt circle their wounded Clanmates, and their pelts bristle with alarm. As Thrushpelt returns from a patrol, Sunfall asks who he had brought with him, and he reports that Stormtail, Thistleclaw, Fuzzypelt, Snowfur, Windflight, and Patchpelt came with him. Pinestar then informs Windflight to stay with Fuzzypelt, Thrushpelt, and Thistleclaw. As he organizes patrols, Tawnyspots informs Thrushpelt to take Speckletail, Fuzzypelt, White-eye, and Bluefur to patrol the RiverClan border. :As Bluefur is about to wake up from her nightmare, Fuzzypelt complains that the roof was leaking again. As Tawnyspots organizes patrols, Fuzzypelt, Dappletail, Adderfang, and Poppydawn gather around him. When Sunstar calls for a Clan meeting, Fuzzypelt and White-eye are on their paws. Sunstar claims that Tawnyspots would return to his duties once he recovers from his illness, and uneasy glances flash between Stormtail, Fuzzypelt, and Adderfang. Afterwards, Fuzzypelt and Sparrowpelt patch the nursery with freshly fallen leaves. When Whitestorm is made a warrior, it is noted that Fuzzypelt and Windflight had retired from their warrior duties, and joined Stonepelt, Larksong, and Poppydawn in the elders' den. In the Novellas Spottedleaf's Heart : Trivia Interesting Facts *Vicky confirmed on her Facebook page that Fuzzypelt was named after one of her favorite toys as a kid, Fuzzy Felt.Revealed at Warriors Wish Mistakes *In the allegiances of ''Tallstar's Revenge, he is listed as a warrior, but in the book he is an apprentice. Character Pixels Kin Members Mate: :Robinwing: Sons: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: :Chestnutkit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Daughters: :Brindleface: :Frostfur: :Cherrypaw: :Thornclaw: :Ashfur: :Elderkit: Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Tulipkit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Granddaughters: :Sandstorm: :Brightheart: :Cinderpelt: :Ferncloud: Great-Granddaughters: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: Great-Grandsons: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: Great-Grandkits: :Stemkit: :Shellkit: :Eaglekit: :Plumkit: Great-Great-Grandsons: :Toadstep: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Larkpaw: :Alderheart: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Juniperkit: Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Rosepetal: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Leafpaw: :Honeypaw: :Sparkpelt: :Hollyleaf: :Dandelionkit: |''See More''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Wuschelpelzru:Космачfi:Fuzzypeltfr:Pelage Crépu Category:Males Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Elders Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Senior Warrior Category:Spottedleaf's Heart characters